leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morellonomicon
* 15 magic penetration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Strategy * With the time can be extended for an additional three seconds. Notes * passive applies to all magic damage, this includes damage from champion abilities and items. Old Icons Morellonomicon item old.png‎|Morellonomicon Morellonomicon item old2.png‎|Morellonomicon Trivia * This item is named after Ryan 'Morello' Scott, former Lead Champion Designer at Riot Games Inc. * The item was previously called . It was renamed to in Season Three as a reference to both Morello and the , the fictional "Book of the Dead". ** The icon for the item prior to V3.14 has the Chinese/Japanese character for "demon/oni" (鬼; ki/oni) on the front cover. * From 8.4, this item uses the icon of . ** On the PBE for patch 8.4, this item was once renamed Morello's Cursed Tome, but it was reverted soon after. Patch History from . Total cost unchanged. * Ability power reduced to 70 from 80. ;V8.4 * + + = . ** + + + = . * New item icon. * New stats: ** +80 ability power, +300 health. ** +15 magic penetration. ** Dealing magic damage to an enemy champion inflicts them with for 3 seconds. * Old stats: ** +100 ability power, +400 mana. ** +20% cooldown reduction. ** Enemy champion takedown restore . ** Dealing magic damage to an enemy champion below inflicts to them for 8 seconds. ;V6.9 * + + + = ** + + + = * Ability power increased to 100 from 80. * +400 mana * +100% mana regeneration * The 20% cooldown reduction is now . * Kills and assists restore . * health threshold reduced to from . * duration increased to 8 seconds from 5. ;V6.2 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. ;V5.13 * + + + = ** + + = ;V5.1 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to +100% of base mana regeneration from +10 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. ;V4.10 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. * AP increased to 80 from 75. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds lowered to 10 from 12. ;V4.5 * + + = ** + + + = ;V3.14 * New icon. * + + + = ** + + + = ;V3.01 * + + + = ** + + = ;V1.0.0.152 * Renamed to from * Item cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. * Active effect removed and replaced with a passive effect. ** New Dealing magic damage to an enemy champion below 40% health inflicts Grievous Wounds to them for 4 seconds. ;V1.0.0.139 * + + = ** and + = * Now has a Grievous Wounds active. ;V1.0.0.112 * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.111 added * Recipe: + + = * +75 ability power * +12 mana regeneration per 5 seconds * +15% cooldown reduction. }} References cs:Morellonomicon de:Morellonomikon es:Morellonomicón fr:Morellonomicon pl:Morellonomicon ru:Morellonomicon zh:莫雷洛秘典 Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Magic penetration items